prince_of_slytherinfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2
Halloween 1981 is the second chapter of the first book in the POS-verse, Prince of Slytherin. Summary The events of Peter Pettigrew following the death of Voldemort. Plot October 31st, 1981 As Peter Pettigrew picks himself off the ground following the explosion caused by Voldemort's Killing Curse, he decides to head into the home to survey the damage from the explosion. To his surprise, all members of the Potter family are unharmed by the explosion with his master having seemingly died. Having pocketed Voldemort's wand, he finds his way to James, irritated that Voldemort was somehow killed immediately after he joined the Death Eaters. Wanting to stay out of Azkaban, he decides to alter the memories of James and Lily using a combination of the Memory Charm (Obliviate) and a special potion concocted by a Death Eater called Mr Nemo. He changes James' memory to make him forget about the fact that he switched Secret Keepers from Sirius to Peter before also using the Confundus Charm in order to make James want revenge on Sirius for what "he's" done. Just as Peter finishes using the Memory Charm on Lily, Sirius arrives at the house. When Sirius enters and realizes what's happened, Peter lies to him, telling him the Potters are all dead and provoking him into chasing him. Peter then apparates away, confident that Sirius will chase him as opposed to learning what really happened. November 1st, 1981 The chapter cuts to the next day, with Lily and James talking to Albus Dumbledore as they recover from the ordeal in St Mungo's. Albus tells them that Jim must be responsible for destroying Voldemort, as Jim was born before the stroke of midnight, as opposed to Harry who was born at 11:52pm, and now has a V-shaped scar on his head, as in "V for Voldemort". As James proclaims it to be a miracle, no-one notices the rune of power, now carved into Harry's brow, pulsing with magical energy. November 3rd, 1981 Peter is making his way through a crowded London street when he spots Sirius out the corner of his eye. Peter darts down an alleyway but is stopped by Sirius. Although Sirius declares he's finally caught Peter, Peter declares Sirius to be a Death Eater. When Sirius asks what he means, he is disarmed by an invisible James and restrained by Peter. When James asks Sirius if he thought he could betray them, Sirius tries to tell James that he wasn't the Secret Keeper but the Body-Bind Hex used to restrain him prevents him from talking. As more Aurors apparate in to take control of the situation, Peter asks James what he plans to do with Sirius. James tells him he'll let the Wizengamot deal with him. Peter tells James that, as a "blood purist", Sirius will likely get freedom and suggests James kill Sirius. James is against the idea but Peter tells him that, as an auror, he has a license to kill Death Eaters. James then lifts Sirius sleeves, revealing no Dark Mark, meaning he can't legally kill Sirius as he is unmarked. Finally, James asks Peter to testify but as Peter isn't an auror and doesn't have a heavily-warded home, he request James not to testify as he doesn't want to be on the lookout for Death Eaters for the rest of his life. James accepts as he and his aurors take Sirius away. Before he leaves, Sirius sees an expression of victory on Peter's face, with it always being the first thing he sees whenever Dementors come for him. Characters * Peter Pettigrew * Lord Voldemort * James Potter * Lily Potter * Sirius Black * Augustus Rookwood * Jim Potter * Harry Potter Magical Archives * Dark Lord's Counsel * Death Eater Laws Navigation Category:Prince of Slytherin (book)